Lucky girl
by Kurousagii
Summary: Todo empezó aquel día… aquel día en que los vio más juntos de lo normal. Aquél día en que se sonrieron el uno al otro. Aquel día en que él acarició su cabeza con cariño, y ella se sonrojo por completo


_DGM no me pertenece :L_

* * *

><p><em>Todo empezó aquel día… aquel día en que los vio más juntos de lo normal. Aquél día en que se sonrieron el uno al otro. Aquel día en que él acarició su cabeza con cariño, y ella se sonrojo por completo~<em>

. . .

Teníamos una reunión, o algo así con la rama asiática. Como sabrán, ingresan fácilmente por el arca.

-Si nii-san, estaré bien- la chica suspiró enojada… otra vez, ante la terquedad de su hermano. Al no dejarla ir a esa "peligrosa" misión que había elegido.

-Pero Lenalee… entiende que- pero la voz de su hermano se esfumo para sus oídos, después de que sus ojos se centraran en aquella cabellera blanca que se encontraba como a diez metros de distancia. Luego vio como la chica con trenzas se acercaba a él con una gran caja, que ni ella podía cargar. Allen la ayudó antes de que la caja la aplastara, y le sonrió mientras la chica pedía disculpas y se acomodaba sus anteojos. Movió sus labios diciendo _"¿Para mí?"_ y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la respuesta de sí.

-Lenalee ¡Lenalee! ¿Me estas escuchando?- chilló su hermano al no ser tomado en cuenta.

-Ah sí… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?- habló aún con la vista bien puesta en esos dos. Observó como ella se ponía nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrosaban ante la frase dicha _"¿Puedo hablar a… a solas contigo? ¡Por favor!"_ él asintió, yéndose hacia la salida de la gran habitación en la que estaban todos.

De repente sintió su corazón palpitar alocado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esos dos se traían algo entre manos, debía averiguarlo. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo le importa a ella las relaciones que hace Allen? No lo sabía… pero algo… algo le decía que corriera hasta donde se encontraban ellos… antes de que sacara conclusiones.

"_Tal vez ya son más que amigos…" _

"_Tal vez al volver estén agarrados de la mano"_

"_Tal vez ahora mismo sus labios han de estar pegados" _

"_Tal vez en este momento él le diga [Te amo]"_

"_Tal vez ella lo este abrazando sin querer soltarlo"_

"_Tal vez Allen me dejó a un lado… no confió en mí… tal vez se olvido que tenía una amiga aquí…"_ pensó sintiendo su corazón oprimirse…

Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez… Si no estaba segura debería ir a conocer la verdad y dejar de lastimarse…

"_Tal vez ahora la única que esta sufriendo soy yo…" _

Pasaron alrededor de doce minutos, y la pareja, si es que se le podía llamar así, aún no volvía. Faltaba poco para que la paciencia de Lenalee se terminara y aquella charla con su hermano también, que ya la había fastidiado bastante. Si esos no regresaban por aquella puerta, en menos de lo que canta un gallo Lenalee activaría sus Dark boots y los iría a buscar. Algo interrumpió los malvados pensamientos cuando su hermano la estaba abrazando de las piernas y llorando desconsoladamente…

"_Sólo esto me faltaba…"_ pensó Lenalee irritada

-Nii-san… estas haciendo un show…- miró hacia su cara llena de mocos.

-¡PERO LENALEE!-

-¡Pero nada! ¡Quítate! ¡A-H-O-R-A!- ordenó la peliverde, Komui hipó nuevamente secándose sus continuas lágrimas detrás de sus anteojos y tallándose su nariz…

-Lenaleeeeee… ¿A dónde vaaas?-

-Si me disculpas, voy al baño, así que déjame- azotó la puerta con fuerza, provocando un ruidoso sonido.

Lenalee caminaba de prisa, y de repente se detenía, para pegarse a la pared, moviéndose con pasos lentos, como si fuera un espía. Miraba a todos lados y después volvía a su postura normal, no sin antes fijarse hacia atrás, por si alguien la seguía. Sus tacones eran los únicos que hacían ruido en los pasillos que se encontraban sin un alma, o eso se pensaba, pues ella andaba en busca de dos.

Llegó al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de Allen, y rápido se escondió al ver que ahí estaban los dos. Al parecer… le había dicho algo, y él se puso nervioso e incluso se sonrojó.

-Em… Yo…- Balbuceaba el chico sin saber qué decir ante la proposición de Lou fa. Una cabellera verde pegada a la pared llamó su atención, dejando sin respuesta a la chica de trenzas.

"_¿Lenalee? No… no creo, la vi platicando con su hermano, y no creo que este la deje salir así como así…" _

-Lou fa ¿Qué te parece si entramos a mi habitación para hablar de esto?- acarició su cabeza, para calmarla por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y hay que agregar… que también le sonrió.

-¡A-a tú habitación!-

-Sí-

-Está bien…- el rostro de Lou fa estaba que ardía, y lo peor de todo era que no podía ocultarlo.

La respiración de Lenalee se entrecortó al terminar de escuchar la conversación.

Allen la invitó a su habitación.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, al sentir que su corazón latía con desesperación…

De algún modo… se sentía traicionada.

¿Traicionada?

¿Por qué?

¿Por que Allen había decidido estar con Lou fa que con ella…?

_Por lo que se sabe Lenalee y Allen no tenían ningún tipo de relación amorosa. _

¿Por qué Lenalee Lee debía de sentirse traicionada, sólo por el hecho de que aquéllos dos estén solos en una habitación?

_Traición… una horrible palabra que no paraba de dar vueltas en su mente cuando estaba a punto de dormir._

Al día siguiente, trató de olvidar todo lo que sucedió ayer… absolutamente todo. Por que, lo único que conseguía recordando aquello, era lastimarse a sí misma, y eso no era nada lindo. Trató de evitar a Allen todas las veces que pudo, incluso de no mirarle a los ojos, ya que lo que saldría después de hacer eso, sería un horrible grito por parte de Lenalee. Por que todo eso que había visto, dolía… y mucho.

_Él no tenía idea de cuánto le dolía…_

Allen no podía decir nada, no ahora que estaban recogiendo todos los papeles tirados en la oficina de Komui. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle si le había hecho algo. Todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos… le recordaba tanto a la vez que Lenalee le dio una bofetada, y le dijo…

"_Somos amigos ¿No?"_

¿Había hecho algo malo… otra vez…?

Hundido en sus pensamientos, notó que había tocado la mano de alguien… ese alguien era ella. Intercambiaron miradas. Y Allen trató de hablar en ese momento…

-Le-Lenalee yo- fue interrumpido, ya que ella se había puesto de pie, ignorando olímpicamente al peliblanco y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Lo siento, chicos, no me siento bien, iré a descansar- fingió aquella sonrisa, que había aprendido de él. De Allen Walker.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lenalee?- preguntó Miranda

-Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza- tras decir esto, cerró la puerta con lentitud, dedicándole una última mirada a Walker, la cual éste pudo percibir.

Lenalee aún no podía creer que no se había acercado a ella para decirle lo de su relación… bueno, si había intentado acercase a ella, pero… no quería, sinceramente… no quería escucharlo. Sabría lo que le diría, y no era lo que ella quería…

Mientras caminaba se encontró con una chica cargando un montón de papeles enrollados, que parecían ser proyectos, la mujer casi se mata, así que Lenalee decidió ayudarla.

-¿Puedo… ayudarte?- aquella chica que estaba a punto de matarse… era Lou fa.

-Ah… Lenalee-san, gracias-

-De nada…-

-¿Qué pasa…?- preguntó Lou fa, al ver la cara de Lenalee…

Ella no le tenía envidia, para nada. No era envidia… ¿Verdad?... Sólo… cuando la vio con él… sólo pensó que ella era muy afortunada por tener a alguien como Allen a su lado. Eso era todo. Porque jamás creyó que alguien llegaría y se lo quitaría, como el viento arrastrando las hojas secas que cayeron. Pensaba que su amor por él era muy fuerte, y que algún día lo notaría, que algún día él la necesitaría tanto como ella a él. Pero sólo pensó, creyó y se ilusionó, en una egoísta imaginación, que creó su solitario corazón.

-Él es como un hermano para mí ¿Sabes? Así que debes cuidarlo, o si no me enojaré contigo- acomodó su mano entre el hombro de la chica, aún cargando los papeles. Lou fa estaba confundida…

-¿Lenalee-san? ¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Ya sabes, de lo tuyo con Allen- Lou fa se sonrojó a morir cuando fue mencionado aquel chico.

-¿Wa-Walker-san y y-y-yo?-

-¿Lo ves? No trates de esconderlo, quería hablarlo contigo, ya que Allen no me lo ha dicho- sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho cuando lo dijo en voz alta

-Pero… él y yo… - recordó esa platica que tuvo con Allen cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación.

-Te vi… salir de su habitación…- la tristeza la invadió y agachó su mirada… derrotada. Lou fa abrió los ojos en sorpresa, se suponía que si iban a su habitación nadie los vería, porque todos estarían en la reunión… o eso fue lo que le dijo Allen. No contaba con que Lenalee siempre esta al tanto de Allen… justo como ella lo dijo, como una hermana.

-Ah… eso, es mentira, yo y Walker-san no tenemos ninguna relación Lenalee-san-

-¿Por qué todo el mundo miente…?-

-Pero es verdad… lo que digo…-

-Me duele… que las personas que más quiero, me oculten cosas importantes… sobretodo él… -

-Las personas… que más quieres… Lenalee-san tú… ¿Sientes algo por Walker-san?- esta vez Lenalee abrió los ojos por lo que la chica había dicho…

-¿Sentir algo… por Allen? ¿Pero qué dices?-trató de guardar sus emociones y hundirlas en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Lenalee-san él…!- alzó la voz intentando que ella se diera cuenta lo que tenía frente a sus ojos todo este tiempo.

-¡Aunque tuviera sentimientos por él…! Únicamente me ve como su hermana mayor… aparte, no lo merezco… es demasiado para mí…-curvó sus labios en una sonrisa vacía… sin significado. Lou fa no podía decir nada, si quería, pero no podía, ella no era la encargada para gritarle los sentimientos de Allen en la cara, sería el chico peliblanco quien lo hiciera, no ella. Así que sólo se quedaría callada y escucharía.

-Quiero que él sea feliz… él es tan importante para mí…-

-Sí…-asintió la científica mirando al suelo al igual que ella.

-Por eso… tienes que… no… Debes decirle Bienvenido a casa cuando vuelva de una misión… Debes preguntarle si está bien, si no se lastimó… Si lo ves triste, abrázalo… Porque nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que lo hagas. Si notas que su vista está perdida, toma su mano con fuerza ¡Cuídalo como si tu vida dependiera de eso!- primero la peliverde empezó con el volumen de su voz regular, pero después de un tiempo, comenzó a gritar; a cada palabra que decía Lenalee, Lou fa la escuchaba con atención, y cada segundo que pasaba, ella abría los ojos impresionada.

-¡Jamás lo dejes solo! Porque aunque muestre esa sonrisa fingida, él se muere por dentro ¡Siempre recuérdale que estas a su lado y que nada pasara! Si ves que no es lo suficientemente fuerte ¡Tú sé fuerte por él! ¡Arriésgalo todo! ¡TODO! Con tal de verlo feliz… con tal de ver su sonrisa estampada en su rostro… porque tiene la sonrisa más hermosa… y quiero que todo el mundo la vea…- aquella chica que había dicho todo eso, levantó la cabeza mirando al techo, apretando sus labios con fuerza y una gota cristalina resbaló por su mejilla, consecuencia de haber gritado algunas de las cosas que ella hacía por ésa persona, de las que ella se encargaba de llevar a cabo con tal de estar a su lado, y que ahora, ya no sería la única, tal vez, ella no las volvería a hacer jamás.

Tiró los papeles que traía. Las manos de Lenalee fueron a su rostro para cubrir aquellas lágrimas traicioneras que estaban a punto de salir. De nada servía que llorará. Si lo hacía, sería porque Allen encontró su felicidad. Pero no, ese no era el motivo de esas gotas saladas. Que estaban a punto de quitárselo, era lo que más le dolía. Ya no sería lo mismo. Porque sus sentimientos cada vez se irían muriendo. Poco a poco, ella perdería el brillo en sus ojos, y lo feliz que se sentía, por tener un día más de vida, y poder verlo sonreír...

-Yo… Estoy bien… estoy bien… sólo, hazlo feliz ¿Sí? Es lo único que te pido…- dijo apartando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lenalee-san, no soy la persona a la que le tienes que decir todo eso- sonrió y tomó entre sus manos una de Lenalee, acurrucándola.

-Tú… de verdad quieres mucho a Walker-san, lo que sea que hayas pensado, no es verdad. No ha pasado nada entre él y yo- Lou fa miró al suelo, en realidad, sin observar nada. Porque ella más que nadie sabía lo horrible que se sentía ser rechazada.

-Así que, por favor, deja de llorar- la peliverde hipó, tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Miró por encima del hombro de la chica de las trenzas, y no encontró a otro que a Allen Walker en persona. El susto se le vino encima y aún con una mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, agachó la mirada.

Lo había escuchado, lo había escuchado todo. Aquellos sentimientos que salieron de la nada, que tenía en lo más profundo de su corazón, se revelaron. No quería ni mirarle a la cara, era una cobarde hecha y derecha. Lou fa la miró extrañada y luego volteó, encontrándose con él, volvió a sonreír con dulzura, apretando aún más la mano de Lenalee.

-¡Lou fa! ¡Nos tenemos que ir!-gritó desde lo lejos Rikei con la mano alzada.

"_¡Rikei! ¡Me has salvado!" pensó Lou fa_

-Ah, creó que debo irme, lo siento Lenalee-san, por causarte problemas, espero que todo salga bien- soltó su mano dejándola en el aire mientras se alejaba y recogía los papeles que ella había tirado.

-Walker-san…- tocó su hombro con timidez.

-Suerte- Allen asintió agachando la cabeza levemente.

-¡Rikei! ¡Espérame!-corrió hasta llegar a donde él estaba.

-¡Ah pero si ahí estaba Lenalee-san!- le salieron corazones en los ojos.

-Vámonos de aquí- susurró la chica acomodándose los anteojos, y agarró de la bata a su compañero acelerando el paso.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?- habló igual de bajito que su amiga y la miró acusadoramente.

-¡Nada! ¡Pero vámonos! ¡Esos dos necesitan platicar un montón!-

-¿Walker-san y Lenalee-san?… ¿Los has juntado?-

-¡Cállate y camina!

-¿Y yo con qué me quedaré?-

-¡Demonios! Ya te buscaré una- y dieron vuelta en una esquina desapareciendo por completo.

_A veces el silencio… dice más que la mirada…_

Allen no sabía qué decir… bueno, sí tenía muchas cosas en mente, pero no sabía cuál era la indicada en ese momento…

-Lenalee yo…-

-No… no necesitas decir nada…-mostró una sonrisa que dejó confundido a Allen.

"_Ya no intentes explicarme no va funcionar... ¿Qué no vez que estoy sonriendo para no llorar?..."_

-Pero…-

-Allen… lo que más me duele… es que no me hayas tenido confianza… que no me dijeras que tenías una relación con otra persona_… somos amigos ¿No?...- _hipó de nuevo la peliverde.

-Pero yo… no tengo ninguna relación con nadie- se acercó con pasos lentos hacia Lenalee.

-¡¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué mientes…? ¿Por qué lo haces…?-

-No estoy mintiendo… ¿Por qué piensas que lo hago?- Allen tomó la mano de la chica, como aquella vez, que el arca se desintegraba, y ella estaba preocupada por si Kanda y Krory regresaban.

-Porque tú… hip… la llevaste a tu cuarto… hip-

"_Entonces si era ella…" _pensó Allen, ya que no estaba seguro si la había visto ése día…

-Sí, no lo negaré, la llevé a mi cuarto, porque sabía que ahí estabas tú, y escucharías lo que tenía que decirle-

-Y ¿Qué era…? ¿Por qué hip… no podía escucharlo…?-

-Lou fa se me confesó, Lenalee…-

-¿Eh?- levantó la vista la chica llorona.

-Y yo, me puse nervioso ¿Sabes? No sabía cómo decirle que ya tenía alguien en mi corazón…- se sonrojó el peliblanco.

-¿Alguien…? ¿Quién…?- Lenalee mordió su labio, y apretó la mano de él.

-Tú…- sonrió, una sonrisa muy linda, únicamente dedicada para Lenalee… una sonrisa que por dentro la había hecho muy feliz.

-Allen… me has robado el corazón… waaa- habló entre lloriqueos bajando la vista, mientras se tallaba un ojo.

-Ya, ya, deja de llorar…-

-Yo… creo hip… que me gustas…-

-Yo también creo lo mismo…-

-Bien… sniff-

-Bien- repitió Allen, Lenalee era tan llorona, no le gustaba verla así, pero era gracioso ver como por más que limpiaba sus lágrimas, estas no paraban.

-Lenalee… - la llamó, y esta subió la vista con dificultad.

-¿Mmm?-

-Te quiero- sonrió de nuevo el moyashi, dando un suave beso en los labios de ella. Lenalee sintió su corazón palpitar acelerado, rápidamente se aventó en su masculino pecho escondiendo su rostro.

-Me has robado el corazón otra vez…- lloró por milésima vez.

-¿Cuántos corazones tienes tú?- rió Allen.

-Muchos…- rió también ella. Levantó la vista encontrándose con los ojos de él. Y lentamente se fue poniendo de puntitas, mientras él agachaba la cabeza, la distancia entre ellos se reducía hasta que al final desapareció por completo.

-Lenalee ¿Sabías que lo que sentiste hacía Lou fa… eran celos?-

-¿Eh?-

-Celos-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Celos-

-¡Ja! Sí claro- Lenalee soltó su mano y giró sobre sus talones dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

-¡Es en serio!- la persiguió Walker.

-¿Yo? Jamás- secó los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban. Y así se iniciaba otra discusión más… Porque ya saben… _Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones._

_Ella era un chica con suerte, con demasiada suerte. _

_Allen era un hombre único, y eso le gustaba mucho._

_La hacía reír, la hacía llorar, y un montón de emociones en ella podía provocar._

_**¿Necesitaba algo más? **_

Yo creo que no.

* * *

><p>Bueno vengo con esta historia ^^ espero les haya gustado, si les gusta review y si no review ._. Si alguna parte les recuerda a Lovely Complex (el que la haya visto) ¡Pues sí! En la parte de me has robado el corazón xD Es que hace como dos días la acabe de ver, y me gusta mucho ese capitulo del anime (1OO% recomendada) Bueno, Me voy con mi enfermedad ¬¬ Odio estar asíiiii wuaaaa<p>

Kurousagii ¡Cambio y fuera!


End file.
